In recent years, there has been popularity in diagnoses and inspections based on imaging using radiation (for example, X-rays). Such an inspection or the like proceeds based on an inspection order including a plurality of pieces of imaging information. Imaging information in this case is information indicating imaging conditions including an imaging region, an imaging method, and image processing which are required by a doctor. For example, a radiation technician or the like manually sets such information in accordance with an inspection order.
Online systematization using an HIS (Hospital Information System), RIS (Radiology Information System), and the like is underway in hospitals. This makes it possible to transfer an inspection order generated outside a hospital in advance to a radiation imaging apparatus connected via a network and to proceed with an inspection. In this case, when an imaging technician selects imaging information of the inspection order displayed on the display unit of the radiation imaging apparatus, parameters are set in accordance with the imaging information. The technician then can perform imaging using the set parameters.
In general, a plurality of pieces of imaging information are registered in accordance with an inspection order. The display unit of the radiation imaging apparatus includes a display portion on which a plurality of pieces of imaging information can be displayed and a display portion on which obtained images, image processing parameters, and the like are displayed. For this reason, a protocol display portion on which an imaging protocol is displayed cannot help being reduced. This can lead to a failure to display all the imaging protocol of the inspection order. In this case, the radiation technician needs to perform imaging while checking a protocol for the next imaging operation by scrolling the display on the protocol display portion.
The radiation imaging apparatus disclosed in NPL 1 is designed to automatically display, on a display unit, after imaging, imaging information indicating the completed state (Ready) of an imaging preparation as imaging information for the execution of the next imaging operation.